


What'cha thinking?

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: If you could read my mind, Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, M/M, Mind Reading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Psychic Abilities, Spanking, accidental kinks, as if I can even write these boys fucking without praise kink somewhere, if you want plot go back and read part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith accidentally read Shiro's mind again, and unlocks a hidden kink or two.-------Keith arched an eyebrow down at Shiro, his back straightening as he thought through the possibilities of the role.“You want me to pin you, baby?”PleaseShiro begged in his mind, even though he seemed incapable of saying it out loud.





	What'cha thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in a short 2-part series. You don't need to have read the first one, just know that Keith can read people's minds now - especially Shiro's!

_Ah, yes! Pin me, Daddy!_

The thought startled Keith enough that his hands froze on their trip across the plains of Shiro’s naked chest. 

“Daddy?” Keith asked in a stilted voice. 

He was straddling Shiro’s hips, and had been sliding his hands along Shiro’s chest to caress him gently, tenderly… but if that’s not what Shiro wanted…

Shiro burned a bright red beneath him, writhing in embarrassment as much as desire.

Keith arched an eyebrow down at Shiro, his back straightening as he thought through the possibilities of the role.

“You want me to pin you, baby?”

_Please,_ Shiro begged in his mind, even though he seemed incapable of saying it out loud.

Keith stretched his long body over Shiro’s, leaning down to grasp his lover by the wrists to hold him down.

“Like this?”

_Harder,_ Shiro thought. His writhing was definitely due to pleasure now.

“Come on, baby. Use your words,” Keith encouraged, shifting his hips to press lightly against Shiro, eliciting a pleasing whimper from deep in Shiro’s throat.

“Harder, Daddy.”

“What’s the magic word?” Keith leaned closer to Shiro so that his face hovered over Shiro, just out of reach of his lips. He shifted again, soft and slow.

“Please, Daddy.” 

Keith tightened his grip and pushed Shiro’s wrists hard into the mattress. 

He was still fully dressed, leaning over a mostly naked Shiro, but even through his clothes he could feel the heat rolling off Shiro’s body, and feel the hard need beneath him.

“Does it feel good?”

Shiro nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

Keith smiled. He had never pegged Shiro for this kind of thing, but Shiro was really getting into it, and Keith couldn’t help but get swept away.

He adjusted himself again so that his hips could rock properly down against Shiro. He kept his slow rhythm, but increased the pressure so that they were both groaning into each others mouths when Keith finally closed his lips over Shiro’s. 

_Ah, yes! Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard and slow, just like that,_ Shiro thought as he eagerly licked into Keith’s mouth. 

“Such a bad boy. All those dirty thoughts. Are you a bad boy, Shiro?” Keith asked when he finally pulled up for air.

Shiro’s voice was husky, and he nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, Daddy. I’m a bad, bad boy.”

God, that should not have been as hot as it was. 

“What am I going to do about that?” Keith asked. He played it like it was part of their game, but he did need to know. He was playing blind, save for what hints he could pull out of Shiro’s mind. They really should have talked about this before getting into their kinks, but it was too late for that now. “How should I punish my bad boy?”

Shiro closed his eyes almost like he was willing himself not to think his answer, but there’s nothing you can do to stop a thought. _Spank me._

“Should I spank you?” Keith repeated, enjoying the look of shock and then excitement that played across Shiro’s face. 

He lowered himself for another long kiss, fitting his body against Shiro’s with a devastating pressure. He squeezed Shiro’s wrists securing him in place. 

When he finally pulled up, Keith pushed with his arms and arched his back, leaving Shiro with the lingering heat of his body. 

Keith stood and pulled Shiro up onto his knees. Obediently, Shiro lowered his head down and fisted the pillow at his head. 

Keith peeled the tight underwear down Shiro’s thick thighs then ran a light hand over the curve of his ass.

“Good boy,” he praised under his breath. 

He leaned and kissed one cheek quickly before he stood back and lined up his first, testing, smack. He had an idea how much pain Shiro could take from years of sparring, but this was sex, not sparring, so Keith started fairly gentle. 

Shiro was moaning in the pillow, and saying nothing but for the odd “yes, Daddy” and “thank you, Daddy,” so Keith listened intently to Shiro’s thoughts to know how to proceed. He hit Shiro harder and harder, roaming his meaty ass, until he finally heard Shiro think _that’s it._

From there, Keith settled into a rhythm, alternating striking and caressing until he had Shiro moaning and sobbing at once. 

His right hand landed with a sharp smacking noise while his left hand gently massaged the other cheek. 

Keith stopped to inspect his handiwork, letting his hand trail between Shiro’s cheeks and down along his balls to cup at his hard erection.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Keith said gently, pressing an open-mouthed kiss where he had just smacked Shiro particularly hard. “So hard for Daddy. So good for me.”

Shiro whimpered and bucked his hips into Keith’s touch. 

“What do you think? Do you think you’ve earned your treat?” Keith’s grip was loose and teasing alone Shiro’s length. The large man practically trembled in his hands.

“Puh-please, Daddy!” Shiro whined.

Keith’s heart hammered in his chest at the sound. This was the kind of power he had always longed for, but never once did he think he’d be here.

“What do you want, pet? Do you want this?” he gripped Shiro’s dick for a tight, quick pump. “Or do you want this?’ His other fingers dug between Shiro’s ass crack to circle his tight ring of muscles. 

“DADDY!” Shiro cried at the touch, leaning back to try and press his ass closer to Keith’s light touch. 

“What is it, baby? Tell me what you want.” 

Shiro groaned rather than answer. 

_Fuck me, Keith,_ he thought.

Keith’s hand descended in a sharp and shocking spank.

“I said tell me, baby.”

Shiro cried out at the hit, fist threatening to rip his pillow apart. “Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me, please, Daddy!”

“Such a dirty boy,” Keith chided, grabbing for the lube that Shiro had abandoned along the side of the bed some other life before. Sometime before there were daddies and baby boys. Some time when Keith thought that tonight’s sex would be standard. It would have been good, but it would have been standard. This was not standard.

He teased Shiro open with a slick finger. 

“A dirty, dirty boy,” he repeated, slapping across Shiro’s cheeks even as he pressed his first finger in Shiro’s tight hole. 

For a long while, the only sounds in the bedroom where Shiro’s chorus of moans, the sharp biting sound of Keith’s hand on Shiro’s ass, and the small indiscreet sopping noises of Keith’s fingers in Shiro’s ass.

Keith opened Shiro slowly, taking his time to tease him and punish him until he was ready to take Keith. When he was opened wide enough, Keith’s hands only left him long enough to unzip his pants and pull himself, long and hard, out through the zipper.

“You ready?” Keith asked, gently massaging Shiro’s ass cheeks and holding them open as he lined himself up.

“Please!” Shiro whined, moving his hips enticingly, “Please, I need it.”

Keith plunged himself fast and deep into Shiro, the zipper of his pants biting into Shiro’s ass with each thrust. It was the kind of take-no-prisoners sex Keith had only ever dreamed of.

He leaned and pressed Shiro’s head down farther into the mattress, pinning him with one hand, and holding his hips steady with the other. Keith uttered a feral growl, long, low, and possessive as he slammed himself hard into his lover.

“D-daddy!” Shiro moaned, babbling to himself in the pillows.

Keith had almost forgot his role, lost in taking his own pleasure from Shiro’s body.

“You’re so good, baby” Keith stuttered around another growl. “So good and tight for your Daddy. You feel so good for me.”

Shiro’s thoughts were getting hard to hear now that Keith was so fully distracted by the tight embrace of his ass. But he caught enough to realize he was hitting just shy of the good place.

Keith put a heavy hand to Shiro’s lower back, pushing him lower in a curve that tilted his hips up. He held Shiro there with force, remembering his earlier pleas to be pinned.

Keith adjusted his angle until Shiro was screaming in his mind and into his pillow.

“Good boy,” Keith praised, “So good. You like getting fucked by your Daddy, don’t you? Such a good boy.”

Keith could hear Shiro getting close. His thoughts were indistinct, blacking in and out as the orgasm edged out his ability to think.

“Come for me, Shiro,” he urged. “Come for Daddy.”

Keith snapped his hips, hard, smacking against Shiro’s sensitive ass.

“I want to feel you tight around me. I want you to take it all out of me when you close around me.”

Of its own accord, his hand spanked down against Shiro one last time.

“Fuck, Shiro, fuck.”

Keith was panting now, he was so close. He could hear Shiro teetering on the edge, so desperate for release his mind was almost screaming.

“You’re so good, so good for me, baby. Come on, come on…”

Keith heard, saw, and felt Shiro come undone all at once. 

It hit him like a sensory overload. He heard Shiro’s voice cry out while his mind went blissfully silent. He saw the sudden tension and release of his body beneath Keith’s hands. He felt the shuddering, constricting, scorching hold Shiro had on his own body.

Keith rode Shiro through his orgasm, and kept pounding as he neared his own end.

“Please, Shiro, please baby, just a little bit more. Are you ok for just a little bit more?” Keith pleaded, hardly hearing himself as he chased his own orgasm. “I’m so close, baby, so close, and you’re so good, so good Shiro, so goo–” the rest of his words were lost in a deep growl as Keith spilled himself into his lover.

Shiro and Keith collapsed together on the bed, exhausted and fully spent.

Dimly, fighting the strong urge to sleep following such a powerful orgasm, Keith thought back to what had just happened. He had just put Shiro through the wringer.

And not just physically, he realized. Reading Shiro’s thoughts and his desires and then acting on them was something deeply personal and exposing. 

With a groan, Keith lifted himself up and quickly shed his clothes, leaving only his boxers because they seemed more of a pain to get rid of than to not.

Once he was free of his clothes, Keith reached out and pulled Shiro up and into his arms so that they lay together, skin on skin, with Shiro’s head cradled in Keith’s arms. 

“Shiro, I’m going to try and turn off the mind reading for a minute, ok?” It was getting easier and easier to turn it on and off, though he always had a hard time shutting out Shiro’s more intrusive thoughts.

Shiro turned to try and look at Keith, though he mostly just saw the underside of Keith’s chin. “Ok,” he said, sounding uncertain.

“Was that ok?”

Shiro blinked. “Was what ok?”

“That. What we just did.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed, still not understanding. Not that Keith could see his brow from his position, but Shiro’s silence was enough to spur Keith on.

“I didn’t mean to go searching through your mind for kinks. I don’t know if you were ready to have that out in the open like that.”

“What? Keith, no… that was… that was… something amazing. It was perfect.” Shiro’s voice was beautifully honest. It made Keith hold on to him just a bit tighter.

“Good.” Keith said with relief. “Good. It was amazing for me too.”

He dropped his hand to draw slowly back and forth along Shiro’s back in a comforting motion.

“Did I hurt you?”

“A little. But that was amazing too.” He thought for a second, jiggling his butt ponderously, “it’s nothing a quick visit to the healing pod won’t fix.” 

“God, Shiro, you’re so perfect!” Keith said it into Shiro’s silver hair, taking a deep breath of the sweat and shampoo smell. “You’re so beautiful and generous.”

Shiro smiled sleepily at the praise, the soft touch along his back was sending him to sleep sooner rather than later. 

Then, in a soft voice, because even after months together it still felt new, and exciting, and a little terrifying to say it, Keith whispered gently into Shiro’s hair “I love you.”

“I lo- you too,” Shiro returned around a yawn, snuggling closer into Keith’s protective warmth. 

They were asleep moments later, tucked safely away in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! This one was super fun to write, especially this part 2! 
> 
> Somewhere out there in tumblr is a Sheith pic of Shiro calling Keith daddy that has sunk deep into my subconscious and accidentally inspired this fic. Can I find that pic again? No. Did I spend the last 2 hours looking? Yuuup.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: WatermelonTuesdays.
> 
> And leave me lots of kudos and comments because they make me cackle with glee and I like living that witch fantasy.


End file.
